SMUS16475
SuperMegaUltraSonic16475(or SMUS by his friends and fans) is a spriter, gamer, video maker, Youtube Ranger, SM64 machinimist, record producer, and DJ. History SMUS began as SuperMegaUltraSonicX16475. In late 2011, he joined Double_M_Room, a chatroom created by MarioMario54321. Even before that, people addresed him as SMUS. He met a lot of friends there, but there were many unnecessary scuffles. From all the past trolls and very uncontrollable fights, MM54321 has no choice but to close down Double_M_Room. Then, every member who previously went to Double_M_Room moved to the Youtube Rangers xat chatroom by Starman3. Unfortunately, YTR resulted the same as Double M Room and was closed as well. He left YTR in late 2014, and rejoined in 2016. He is still in YTR today. As a Gamer As a gamer, he plays games almost every day. It is a habit to him, as well as his friends. He does cheat while he plays, but he still successfully beats video games while playing. Appearances as a Character SM64 Adventures He first appears in episode 4, where he criticizes Brynn for using "gliitch" too much. Starman3's Blooper Series He first appeared in the aftermath of Blooper 40. He did not reappear until Blooper 45, where he came out after his laptop charge ran out from all the noise. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand He first appears soon after he comes back from a level, and argues with the already arguing Starman3 and MarioDylan about the best powerup, chiming in with the Fire Flower each time. He plays a minor role afterwards in guarding DBZK5 before he runs to the castle. SM64 Twilit Revolution He is alerted by Brynn of the crisis at Bob-omb Battlefield. Super YoutubeRanger 64 Bloopers He appears in the short "Smus's Bad Day" and plays a main role in this video. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land In this video, he sees Branden at the start, acting derpy with him for the two seconds he is seen. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears after Pink comes to Blooper Land. He was trapped shortly before her arrival, and wants to know what's going on. After what is explained, and MarioMario makes a point that they should help their friends, he agrees. He saves 4 people at Whomp's Fortress, after an argument with some girls he was warned about from Pink when she did her part. He is next seen when Pink and Starman3 return to the castle. He helps explain his contribution to the events as of yet. Appearances as a User Skype Conversation Battles Smus debuted in episode 5. He started the cut-off contest in this episode and proceeded to do it for the majority of the episode, interacting with many others. He next appeared in 6, doing a similar role only interacting more so with Matt and everybody else's comments to the current situation. He appeared again in number 8, where he was quizzed in the game show Branden made up. He had difficulty thinking of some of the answers and showed he likes to do things alone sometimes. In episode 9, he only appeared at the end. He didn't reappear until 11, where he thought LuigiFan was fapping and scared some of the chat. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max Smus appears various times in both color codes in this video between 2012 and 2013. He appears when cheering for YTR and when being called Smushy the Fishy by MarioStar92. Super Mario Shorts He debuted in short 8, where he was chased by Branden by being called Smus over and over again. Eventually Smus got rid of Branden, but as the knocked down came back to haunt him, Smus put a gun to himself. Special "Other" Videos Starman3's Christmas Special 3 He is seen in the beginning when the gift hunt is announced. He participates in the singing of Jingle Bells at the end. Pink's Half-Halloween Special In Pink's Half-Halloween Special, he appeared to confront Troll Boo the first time. He also followed Pink and Starman3 when they went down to investigate. He went back to tell the others the news when he and two others found out two users returned. Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, he is at Bob-omb Battlefield, and gets knocked into by Matt. He notices LF is pointing out the obvious when Pink and Starman3 are there, noting he saw them. He participates in the Wing Cap race and the music video made after. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, he complains why a Christmas special is made every year, and gets told off by MarioStar92. As a Video Maker/SM64 Machinimist When he started making machinima, he was only 11 years old, with the process of Sonic & Black Mage's Epic Training Adventure's completion. He made an unfinished series(SMUS & YFX: The Epic Adventure), his current comedy series(Randomness Approaching) and his upcoming series, Super Mario: The Darkness Within, in early 2015. As a spriter/picture maker As a picture maker, he makes pictures for almost every YTR member. He even made backgrounds, avatars and wallpapers. He uses Microsoft Paint(XP Version & Windows Vista/7 Version)and Paint.NET. He will continue to sprite and recolor for future purposes. His future In the future, SMUS16475 will produce electronic music using FL Studio and Ableton Live Suite. He will mix music using VirtualDJ & Deckdance, and he will produce retro music using FL Studio. For a secondary future career, he will make video games, just like his friend Brynn1100 is doing right now. Also, he is making covers and remakes of songs, just as Starman3 is doing right now. Where he is Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/SMUS16475 Skype: supermegaultrasonicx16475 Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/SmusX16475 Twitter: http://twitter.com/SmusX16475 Counterparts Fourth Dimensional counterpart: SMUS84840 Star World counterpart: SMUS????? Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): SUMS Category:Youtube Ranger Members Category:Heroes